Les ombres de la nuit
by Motoko67
Summary: L'assassin est la tout prêt. Une nouvelle mission se présente à lui: tuer Kyo aux yeux de démon. Y arrivera-t-il?
1. Prologue

Une petit fic imaginée suite à une demande. Je m'ennuie m'avait dit mon amie. Continu ta fic lui avais-je répondu. Elle se plaint deson manque d'inspiration. Je lui répond: " laisse moi 5 min et je te trouve une nouvelle histoire" et la voici! J'espère que cela vous plaira...

Malgré la lumière éteinte, l'occupant de la chambre arrive à entrevoir la disposition des meubles. Il n'y a pas de volets, la porte-fenêtre ouverte laisse entré une douce brise d'air fraie. Au contacte de celle-ci les rideaux en toile blanche se meuvent, forment des vagues. A côté des portes-fenêtres, dans le coin de la pièce, l'assassin est assit sur une chaise de grande qualité. Les jambes croisées, il est patient. Sa victime, en face de lui, dort profondément, indifférent à la lumière envoyée par le motel en face. Elle n'a pas eut peur d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. D'ailleurs qui aurait put entrer ? La chambre au cinquième étage, aucune sortie de secours, pas un seul moyen d'entrer par là. Pourtant l'assassin y est bien arrivé.

Il regarde sa montre : 3h45. Il est l'heure. Il se lève, se dirige vers sa victime. Le silencieux déjà en place, il enlève la sécurité de son arme et la pose sur le front de sa victime. L'autre main entame de l'étrangler.

Soudain, la victime se réveille. Son instinct prend le dessus : il pousse la main tenant le revolver hors de lui, tourne sur lui-même afin de s'extirper de son lit et court vers la porte. Elle est fermée ! L'assassin a tout prévu, et, lentement de dirige vers lui. La victime a peur, il ne distingue que les yeux de l'assassin, des yeux meurtriers. Il se met à genou, le supplie de l'épargner.

-Pitié, laissez moi une autre chance.

-…

-Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez.

-…

Il essaye de reculer mais la porte fait barrage. Il voit la mort venir, des larmes inondent ses joues….

De la fumée sort du canon. Un trou dans le front. L'arrière de crane explosé. Du sang coulent le long du mur. Quelques taches rouge sur l'assassin. Un corps glisse et tombe. Aussitôt l'assassin entreprend de retirer la balle qui s'est logée dans la porte. Aucun indice ne doit mener à l'organisation. Il prend son portable et compose le numéro habituel :

-Oui ?

-Mission Accomplie.

-Bien, rendez-vous demain. Même heure, même endroit.

-Bien.

Il raccroche, déverrouille la porte et force son ouverture, sort de la chambre, verrouille à nouveau la porte et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Direction le rez-de-chaussée. A peine la descente amorcée, il le bloque. Le temps presse, il n'a que quelques minutes avant que son transport parte. Il ôte ses vêtements. A présent il est en tenu de soirée. Il déverrouille l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrent, il se dirige vers la sortie. Passe devant le bureau du concierge.

Si le concierge aurait été là il aurait vue l'assassin.

Si le concierge aurait été encore en vie, il aurait vue ses yeux verts et ses cheveux d'or animé par la brise de l'extérieur.

Des review please!

Et peut être il y aura la suite: chapitre 2: Un nouvelle mission!


	2. Une nouvelle mission

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne pensais pas qu'avoir quelques review stimulerait autant mon imagination.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et n'hésité pas hein ?

Dsl je ne sais pas quoi vraiment dire à part : bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle mission

Beaucoup de gens auraient put penser que le siège de l'organisation se trouvait dans un entrepôt désaffecté ou un bâtiment caché dans l'ombre d'un quartier chaud de Tokyo. Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que celle-ci ne respectait pas cette règle. Au contraire ! Chaque jour des centaines de personnes passe devant. Situé dans le quartier de la défense de Tokyo, l'organisation est connu de tous, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel est couvert, l'orage approche. Pour beaucoup il est temps de rentrer, et le plus vite possible. Le vent est déjà présent. Brise cette nuit, il est maintenant rafale. Des pas précipités, une foule agité dans les rues, embouteillages, coup de klaxon, au final le temps n'y est pour rien. A travers la foule, Yuya Shiina, employé chez _R-space Companie,_ leader du transport aérien, se rend à son travail. D'un pas décidé, elle s'active, sans pour autant forcer l'allure. L'employée à un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer. Les quelques marche montées, elle pousse la porte en verre et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Quelques personnes se précipitent dedans avant la fermeture des portes. Au total 5 personnes. 2 sortent au 4ème étage les autres aux 10ème. Finalement Yuya se retrouve seule et appuie sur le bouton du 34ème étage.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Sans même un regard aux autres employés, la jeune femme prend les escaliers et monte encore les quatre étages restant. Certains de ses pairs pourraient la qualifier d'anxieuse, mais n'est-on jamais trop prudent dans ce métier ? Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle travail ici. Personne ne doit savoir où cette femme se rend.

Yuya se dirige vers la femme de l'accueil et signal sa présence. Celle-ci décroche le téléphone et fait transmettre le message à son supérieur.

-Monsieur a eut un client inattendu. Il vous prit de bien vouloir patienter.

Yuya hoche la tête et se rend dans un coin du couloir, prête à attendre de longues minutes. La patience est primordiale dans notre métier se rappela-t-elle.

-Ah Salut Yuya !

-Tient Saisei ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi, toujours en l'attente d'une mission.

-Comme d'habitude. Ca fait depuis longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vues ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Je suis en pleine mission.

Saisei avait la même odeur que Yuya. Autrefois son binôme, le temps avait changé, les missions avaient évoluées, mais elles avaient toujours gardé le contact.

-Monsieur vous attend Mademoiselle.

-Je te laisse Saisei, on se reverra plus tard.

Un dernier signe de la main, elle s'engouffra dans le bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier patientait, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les coudes sur le bureau, appuyé sur ses mains, l'une soutenant l'autre, le regard malicieux. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise : sa beauté masquait son génie du mal. Ses collaborateurs voyaient en lui un homme bon, ayant réussit à la force des bras à gravir la hiérarchie et à hisser _R-space Companie _au plus haut sommet de la société. Combien de personnes avait-elle tué pour lui ? Il ôta ses lunettes et Yuya vit ses yeux rouges. Ses yeux maléfiques qu'il avait réussit à cacher sous les trait d'un papa gâteau.

-Bonjour ma douce.

Yuya s'inclina, genou à terre, se releva et fit son compte-rendu que le directeur écouta attentivement. A la fin il la félicita :

-Comme à ton habitude tu effectues ta mission de manière honorable.

-Je vous remercie mon roi (Surnom que le directeur adorait).

-Mais passons à autre chose, veux-tu ?... Comme tu le sais j'ai eu de la visite à l'instant, énonça-t-il en se levant et regardant la ville au travers de sa fenêtre. Cette personne m'a apprit une chose importante….

Yuya ne demande aucun détail. On lui avait apprit à agir, pas à connaitre les raison de ses actes.

-Il y a une personne que je veux que tu élimines.

-Qui et Quand ?

Le roi émit un petit rire.

-Ne soit pas si presse ma douce, je veux d'abord que tu t'infiltres chez lui, que tu deviennes une de ses proches et ensuite quand tu en auras l'ordre que tu le tues. On le surnomme Kyo aux yeux de démon. Voici son dossier. Tu auras d'autres indications par la suite.

Yuya le prit, s'inclina à nouveau et sortit du bureau, déjà à la recherche de comment mener à bien sa mission…

Et voila un deuxième chapitre !

Des review ?

Prochain chapitre : Le début de l'enquête


	3. Le début de l'enquête

Coucou me revoila…

Juste un merci à ma lookieuse-revieweuse Miss Choco qui vous évite toute mes fautes

Margauxx68 et Autatrices No Baka j'adore vos review qui me donne encore plus envie de rédiger la suite

…..

Chapitre 3 : Le début le l'enquête

La foule s'était amassée autour de la délimitation mise en place autour de l'immeuble. Quelques policiers tentent d'interdire l'accès mais la curiosité est trop grande. L'immeuble est illuminé tantôt en bleu tantôt en rouge. Les voitures stationnées en plein milieu de la chaussée témoignent de l'arrivée précipitée des forces de l'ordre. Une voiture de classe moyenne arrive. Un homme s'extirpe de celle-ci et se faufile à travers la foule, montre son badge d'inspecteur. Le policier le salue et lui ouvre le passage. De nombreux collègues sont déjà présents. Même une équipe de la police scientifique ! Cherchant des empreintes, récoltant des éléments que le meurtrier aurait pu laisser. Quatre scientifiques s'occupent du corps d'un homme au rez-de-chaussée, sûrement le concierge de l'établissement. L'assassin ne la pas raté, une balle dans la tête. Droit dans le mille. Il détourne le regard et prend l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant examiné de fond en comble par deux autres scientifiques. Sur le trajet, il rencontre des flics entrain d'interroger les voisins. Apparemment aucun témoin. Cette enquête risque d'être amusante. Il arrive dans la chambre où le second meurtre a eut lieu. Ses coéquipiers sont déjà là.

-Salut, Akira. Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir.

Akira pousse un soupir, il n'a même pas envie de répondre à cette provocation, voulant juste terminer cette affaire au plus vite. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Qui a retrouvé le corps ?

-Oh, une prostituée, il désigna du doigt celle-ci qui séduisait le policier mal à l'aise qui l'interrogeait. Après son boulot elle est passée devant la porte et a vu du sang sortir de la chambre. Puis il pointa son index vers la flaque de sang qui s'était répandu dans la chambre et dans le couloir. On peut dire que notre tueur est un pro. Regard moi ce corps ! Pas une seule contusion, aucune trace d'agression ou de défense, juste un trou en plein milieu du front, il tourna la tête du mort pour approuver ses dires. Même pas une seule balle.

-Pas de balle ! s'étonna Akira

-Non rien ! Niet , nada, que dalle ! Et ça fait depuis trente minutes qu'on la cherche.

-On a retrouvé des empreintes ou autre chose.

-C'est là le plus étrange : rien, pas d'empreinte(s), pas de signe(s) d'effraction, comme si le tueur n'avait jamais existé.

-Et si c'était un suicide ?

Les deux inspecteurs poussèrent un soupir, décidément le bleu aimait accumuler les conneries. Akira mit son bras sur les épaules du bleu.

-Ah, Nat', Nat ', tu sais que tu peux être désespérant parfois.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?demanda l'autre inspecteur.

-Oui inspecteur Shinrei ! Alors la victime se nomme Hakagazuki Tomoya, divorcé depuis trois ans et sans enfants. Il n'a jamais su remonter la pente. Employé chez Aimrs depuis dix ans, il a peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool et les jeux de hasards. On dit de lui qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné de son adultère. Sa famille vit dans l'Est du pays mais apparemment notre homme a rompu tout contact avec eux. Très peu connut de ses voisins il est rarement chez lui préférant le bar «Hot Coll » à quinze minutes d'ici. Très endetté, à tel point qu'il a dû vendre sa voiture pour payer ses dettes, qui soit dit en passant se sont accumulées. Pour le reste il faudra attendre un interrogatoire de ses fréquentations. Si vous voulez je peux m'y mettre de suite.

Parfois, enfin très souvent, Natimoshi, le nouveau de l'équipe, pouvait être exaspérant pour Akira et Shinrei mais quand on lui confiait un travail il le faisait bien. Akira sourit, si le petit continuait dans cette voie il ira loin. Shinrei réfléchissait sur la meilleure méthode à adopter : continuer à inspecter les lieux ou aller interroger des témoins ? Finalement l'équipe décida de fouiller encore l'appartement. Chose qui ne servit pas à grand-chose, trouvant de la poussière à la place d'indice. En soit l'appartement était délabré, mal entretenu, mais un élément dérangeait Akira. Cette chaise à coté de la porte-fenêtre. Belle et très bien conservée, c'était le seul élément propre de la pièce. Un intrus qui n'avait nullement sa place ici. Mais comme tout le reste la chaise n'avait aucun mystère si se n'est sa propreté : pas d'empreintes, aucun résidus du tueur, rien. Cependant Akira demanda quand même aux scientifique d'examina l'objet de très près.

La fouille dura encore une bonne demi-heure. Résultat : des capotes usagés, des aliments périmés, des bouteilles de digestifs entassées, un peu de vomi et un nid de cafard. Il y a des jours où Akira préférerai ne pas être flic.

Les trois collègues s'en allèrent donc de la scène de crime. La foule n'avait pas diminué devant l'immeuble, elle s'était même accrue et le policier chargé de la maintenir peinait de plus en plus. Akira prit le volant de la voiture et démarra dans un crissement de pneu. Direction l'entreprise Aimrs.

…..

Aimrs, une petite PME de quinze salariés. Pas très connus, excepté des résidents des quartiers annexes, elle réparait divers objets du quotidien, de la simple table au problème de l'ordinateur. En un mot : une entreprise « fourre tout ». Chaque employé spécialisé dans un domaine différent, Hakagazuki Tomoya s'occupait des problèmes informatiques. Quand les policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux le patron les accueillit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

Shinrei prit les directives et montra son badge. Mauvais signe.

-Nous enquêtons sur un de vos employés : Mr Tomoya.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira le patron.

-Il est mort.

D'abord surpris, il cru à une blague du policier mais comprit très vite que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. La mine reforgée, il les invita à entrer dans l'atelier puis dans son bureau. Se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, l'homme se prépara à l'interrogatoire. Sans attendre son accord Akira, Shinrei et Natimoshi s'installèrent et débutèrent par les questions habituels : quand l'avait-il vue pour la dernière fois, des signes étranges ces derniers jours, l'ambiance au travail, des réclamations de clients, son divorce et enfin son goût pour le jeu. Tomoya ne s'était pas présenté hier s'étant plaint d'un mal de tête effroyable. Sûrement l'alcool avait supposé le patron. Rien n'avait laissé penser que celui-ci serait tué, le même comportement depuis toujours : distant et associable. Son travail toujours bien fait les clients préférait le (la) félicité que le blâmer. C'est vrai son divorce l'avait détruit mais à qui la faute. Enfin le patron connaissait bien ses loisirs, compte tenu qu'il lui avait avancé quelques fois de l'argent dont désormais, il ne verrait plus la couleur.

Le patron avait répondu aux attentes des inspecteurs mais cela ne les avançait guère. Le dirigeant les autorisa à questionner les autres salariés mais là encore aucune information pertinente. Pourquoi avoir assassiné Tomoya ? Problème d'argent ? Mais là encore les salariés ne lui avaient rien prêté, préférant ce tenir à l'écart de lui. Sur ceux, ils se rendirent au bar «Hot Coll » avec l'espoir d'une piste.

….…

L'enseigne était fermé, ce qui rendit les agents encore plus moroses . Nat' s'approcha de l'écriteau informant les clients des horaires d'ouverture et le lit à haute voie puis regarda sa montre. Il était 19h et le bar n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à 21h. Le bleu poussa un soupire, l'interrogatoire n'avait pas servit à grande chose. L'équipe espérait beaucoup de ce bar. Que faire pendant les 2h à venir. Un bruit retentit, un grognement. Nat' rougis, il avait faim et son ventre le fit savoir à ses coéquipiers qui pouffèrent de rire.

-Allez, venez, je vous invite chez moi.

- Shinrei je t'adore !

Les trois flics montèrent dans la voiture, direction l'appartement de Shinrei.

….

De la lumière sortait du bâtiment. La compagne de Shinrei était déjà rentrée de son travail. La voiture garée, ils rentrèrent dans la bâtisse.

-Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir ! répondirent poliment Akira et le bleu tandis que Shinrei embrassa tendrement son amante.

Le dîner venait d'être achevé : soupe de nouilles accompagnée de légumes cuit à la vapeur. Les hommes mirent la table comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Ce qui était vrai pour un et presque vrai pour les autres. Le repas, bien que pas exceptionnel, leur convenait à tous. Après tout Saisei, la femme de Shinrei, avait aussi un travail lui prenant une grande partie de son temps.

Shinrei se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier : lui adossé au bar, un verre dans la main et plusieurs à coté de lui. Un coup de blues, sa copine l'avait quitté. Saisei était venue , tel un ange, lui avait souri, parlé, remonté le moral à tel point qu'il croyait rêver. Mais non tout était bien réel. Encore quelques rendez-vous organisés et ils ne se quittèrent plus. Maintenant vivant ensemble, Shinrei savait que Saisei était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. Ayant pour l'habitude de parler de ses affaires en cours et passées, un don qui avait exaspéré bon nombres de ses relations féminines, mais pas Saisei. Non ! Saisei dévorait ses paroles, émettait ses jugements. Le couple se complétait. Il aimait aussi inviter ses collègues à manger chez lui, encore un autre don exaspérant, mais qui ne dérangeait nullement sa compagne. Au contraire, elle appréciait ses visites. L'ambiance à table était conviviale, beaucoup de fou rire, surtout venant de Nat'. On se serait presque cru à un repas entre bons copains se revoyant après des années d'absences.

…

20H30. Il est temps de partir reprendre du service. Akira aide Saisei à débarrasser la table tandis que Shinrei et Nat' préparent les affaires. C'est bon tous sont prêt. Akira et Nat' entrent dans la voiture. Shinrei, au coté de sa femme, lui promet que se ne sera pas long. Un dernier baisé et il s'en va rejoindre ses équipiers. Saisei, adossée à la porte, attendis de les voir partir. Un dernier au revoir de la main. Elle les perdit peu à peu de vue, jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse. La femme attendit encore quelques minutes et rentra dans la maison. La porte fermée à clé, elle s'installa devant le PC de son compagnon et tapa le mot de passe lui permettant d' accèder aux données de la police et les transféra sur sa clé USB. Après tout elle était en mission…

Et voilà un autre chapitre se termine

Bientôt le prochain chapitre : La mission débute


	4. La mission débute

Salut à tous

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre

J'ai écris quelques réplique en me demandant comment sera ton dialogue avec ce cher Kyo (qui apparait enfin !)

Encore un grand merci à ma miss choco , qui à la chance de voir mes chaps en avant première mais qui doit par conséquent se taper toutes mes fautes XDXDXDXD

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : La mission débute

Un paquet de cookies à coté d'elle, Yuya ne portait qu'une petite culotte et un pull de deux tailles trop grandes pour elle. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, la télé allumée, la jeune femme visionnait les enregistrements vidéos, provenant, pour la plus part, de caméras de surveillance, que l'organisation lui avait fournis. Sa mission lui demandant un contact d'une durée, non définis, avec sa cible, elle devait arriver à avoir une relation qui lui permettrait de rester longtemps et très proche de celle-ci.

Sa cible : Kyo aux yeux de démon, un surnom qui lui collait bien à la peau. On pouvait dire que l'homme imposait sa loi dans les quartiers chauds de Tokyo. Son casier n'était pas vierge, loin de là, pas moins d'une dizaine de pages relatant ses actions: violence, délit, alcoolémies,… Bizarrement de nombreuses femmes « flashaient » sur lui. Sûrement son style de bad boy les faisait craquer. Kyo aux yeux de démon : un homme musclé, doté d'un charme maléfique, de longs cheveux noirs mais surtout, il avait les même yeux rouge que son roi. Les voir sur une autre personne que lui rendit Yuya mal à l'aise. Les deux hommes n'avaient pourtant rien en commun. Pour Yuya la cible n'avait rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est ses yeux.

Sur la vidéo on voyait une autre femme, la 34ème pour être plus précis, sortir avec sa cible. Yuya connaissait déjà la suite : elle s'amusera avec lui toute la nuit pour finir dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain où l'histoire sera terminée. Sauf si elle voulait recommencer une prochaine fois mais pas plus. C'était là tout le problème pour Yuya : ne pas être la nana d'un soir mais LA copine.

La jeune femme stoppa la vidéo et s'étira. Elle prit le sachet de cookies maintenant vide, se leva de son lit et alla se préparer à sortir. Une robe moulante rouge qui se terminait évasée, ni trop longue ni trop courte, des chaussures rouge vernis à talon aiguilles. Quelques bracelets au poignet gauche, un vernis à ongles fantaisie mais encore une fois pas trop flash. Un peu de mascara, un parfum assez chic. Les cheveux à l'air bien coiffé. L'assassin était prêt. Elle sorti de son appartement, puis de son immeuble et héla un taxi.

-Alors je vous emmène où ma p'tite mam'zell ?

-Au bar « Hot Coll ».

Le chauffeur accéléra et l'emmena au bar préféré de Kyo aux yeux de démon.

….

Comme chaque nuit les rues étaient bondées de personnes qui décompressaient de leur rude journée. Beaucoup d'amoureux, déjà des personnes bourrées, des animations, des gangs à la recherche de victimes… Il n'y a pas à dire Yuya aimait cette ambiance. Elle reprit aussitôt son sérieux, pas question de s'amuser, son travail avant tout. Elle marcha encore quelques mètres et entra dans le bar Hot Coll.

Le bar était grand. Quelques places libres au comptoir ainsi qu'en salle. Celle-ci se composait d'un bar, de quelques tables, le reste étant des tables de billard ou des tables destinées au poker ou autre jeux de hasard. La clientèle était masculine et célibataire. Les seules femmes présentent étaient des serveuses en petite tenue sexy. Non loin d'être gênée, l'assassin se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda un verre de bière. Le barman fut surpris de voir une femme, surtout une beauté comme elle, se rendre seule dans ce bar. Mais il n'émit aucune objection, après tout sa cliente payait. Cependant les hommes à coté de Yuya n'était pas du même avis et décidèrent de profiter de cette belle créature.

-Alors ma jolie, tu cherches de la compagnie ?

-Ca se pourrait, mon copain vient de me lâcher. J'ai donc décidé de fêter son départ.

-Tiens donc, je peux en profiter si la voie est libre. Avoues tu cherche un homme, un vrai.

-Laisse moi d'abord finir ma bière et tu pourras me le montrer ton « homme ».

-Pas la peine de chercher tu l'a devant toi. Il la prit directement par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

-Oh je vois qu'on est déjà chaud…

-Tu l'as dit ma jolie

-Dommage, moi pas du tout. Alors laisse-moi finir ma bière.

Les autres hommes rirent à ces propos tandis que l'intéressé la relâcha. Le ton était donné avec cette fille et plus aucun homme ne chercha à lui faire des avances. Tous la considérèrent comme une bonne vieille amie.

Il ne fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour que l'ambiance au bar batte de son plein ; et ce n'était qu'un début. Certains amateurs de jeux s'étaient déjà fait jeter dû au manque d'argent, l'alcool coulait à flot et Yuya prenait son rôle de « fille qui ne demande qu'à s'éclater » à cœur. Beaucoup d'hommes amassés à coté d'elle. Tous riant bêtement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. De la bonne musique, Yuya mimait certains mouvements de hip-hop avec les plus bourrés, le verre dans une main.

Finalement Kyo aux yeux de démon arriva escorté d'un groupe de personnes –Yuya ne les connaissait pas tous, mais assez pour pouvoir accomplir la première étape de sa mission- ainsi que, non pas une, mais deux femmes accrochées aux bras du démon, tel des sangsues. A peine un regard de l'assassin, il retourna à ses occupations au bar. Le groupe se mit à une table dans le coin VIP de la salle. Les sangsues toujours sécrétant leur bave sur Kyo. Une serveuse arriva aussitôt et prit la commande. Quant à Yuya, elle entamait son cinquième pichet de bière. Très vite la commande fut livrée non pas par une serveuse mais par le barman lui-même. Apparemment les deux hommes se connaissaient bien car le barman resta un bon quart d'heure avec le groupe à discuter.

-Laisse tomber ce mec. Vaut mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher.

- Comme si un gars comme lui m'intéressait. Non mais regarde-le ! Des cheveux longs comme une fille, bien soyeux, une belle peau résultat de ses heures passées à se pomponner devant le miroir. Moi je dis rien ne vaut un bonne tournée !

-Tu l'as dit chérie !

Les autres s'exclamèrent et Yuya offrit une tournée à chacun et but son verre cul sec sous le regard du barman, souriant à la remarque de sa cliente, tandis que les sangsues offusquées tentaient de consoler le démon impassible. Le barman retourna à son poste plus décidé que jamais de faire connaissance avec la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent vers le barman et lui montrèrent une photo. En voyant leur accoutrement Yuya sut que c'était des flics. Le barman fit non de la tête et ils entreprirent d'interroger les autres clients du bar. Amusé, Yuya les voyait se faire remballer par chaque client mais sans pour autant perdre leur sérieux. Les moins bourrés arrivaient encore à garder un minimum de conscience mais les autres c'était une tout autre affaire. Les injuriant, leur rigolant au nez voir même les ignorant sauf si un autre verre était proposé par les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut au tour de Yuya d'être interrogée.

-Bonjours mad…

-…demoiselle, coupa-t-elle sèchement les bras croisés.

-Connaissez-vous cet homme ?

Pas de doute « cet homme » était sa cible, enfin son ancienne cible. L'alcool aida, elle prit un visage moqueur et répondit :

-Jamais vu.

-Etes-vous sûre ?

- Aussi sûre que l'homme qui me dévore des yeux depuis son arrivée, en disant ses mots Yuya haussa la voix pour que le démon puisse bien entendre ses propos.

-Hem d'accord. Et le flic s'en alla rechercher d'autres témoins potentiels.

Yuya remercie intérieurement le policier pour son aide, malgré lui, qui lui avait permis de capter encore plus l'attention de sa cible sur elle. Au bar, l'ambiance était à la moquerie des forces de l'ordre et à l'amusement par rapport au groupe. Tous voulant savoir comment le démon allait réagir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : sous le regard meurtrier des sangsues, Yuya vit Kyo héler une serveuse et lui donner un ordre. Aussitôt la serveuse vint chez elle et lui annonça qu'elle était conviée à la table du démon. Mais au lieu d'accepter la jeune femme répondit.

-S'il veut que je vienne il n'a qu'à me le demander directement sauf s'il n'a pas les tripes ou peur de ruiner toute ses heures à passer à se pouponner dans sa salle de bain. T'inquiète, je ne mords pas.

Les hommes du bar ainsi que quelques uns du groupe rire tandis que le barman était affalé sur le bar les larmes de rires aux yeux. Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de Kyo. Sûr ce Yuya invita quelques hommes à la rejoindre. Ensemble ils quittèrent le « Hot Coll ».

Yuya en tête sourit, elle avait réussit à se rendre intéressante face à Kyo aux yeux de démon. Demain elle reviendrait au bar sachant pertinemment que celui-ci irai vers elle tôt ou tard…

Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine !

Prochain chapitre : Une source sûre


	5. Une souce sûre

Bonjours à tous !

Désolé pour cette longue attente mais me revoilà ! Et j'ai la ferme intention de terminer cette fic !

Merci à tous qui me soutiennent et merci pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Une source sûre

Décidément cette affaire sera un vrai casse tête. Déjà l'absence total d'indice dans l'appartement, puis les témoignages pas très concluant des employés et enfin tous leurs espoirs sur le bar « Hot Coll » étaient entrain de s'écrouler. Akira aurais voulu hurler sa rage mais le faire dans un lieu publique le dénigrerait par rapport aux clients du bar. Il avait déjà eut honte devant son impuissance devant cette femme. Ah ! Si seulement il aurait put l'emmener au poste, rien que pour lui faire regretter son comportement.

Le bar était presque plein. Devant la tache l'équipe s'était séparée : Akira pour le bar, Shinrei pour les tables de restauration et Natimoshi pour l'espace de jeux.

Du coté de Shinrei, le résultat n'était pas fameux, évidement il avait assisté à la scène avec cette allumeuse, mais, tout comme son collègue, les clients n'étaient pas amicale. Il voyait bien, à leur expression à la vue de la photo de la victime, que les gens le connaissaient pourtant tous niait. Même cette femme. Il s'approcha de la table où un groupe siégeait. Le chef, dont deux femmes entouraient ses bras, semblait assez amusé et piqué dans son orgueil par son « altercation » avec la jeune fille à l'instant. Son départ n'avait pas calmé l'ambiance, au contraire, elle était encore plus électrisante : la femme qui avait tenu tête au célèbre Kyo aux yeux de démon. Shinrei était maintenant devant le démon.

-Comment vas-tu Kyo ? dit-il sans grande joie.

-Inspecteur ! Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? se moqua le démon.

-A toi de me le dire. Connais-tu cet homme ?

Kyo prit l'image et l'examina attentivement puis la redonna à Shinrei. Il dégagea ensuite ses bras de ses compagnes, alluma sa cigarette, la calla entre ses lèvres et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Les bras inaccessibles pour les jeunes femmes, elles se blottirent contre le torse de celui-ci, un regard méprisant pour le policier.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il avant de souffler un nuage de fumé.

-Ne joue pas au con, je vois très bien à ton visage que tu connais cet homme. D'ailleurs comment pourrais-tu ne pas le connaitre, toi le « chef » de ce quartier. Alors je repose ma question : quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Désolé inspecteur, je ne suis pas du genre à aider un poulet et encore moins vous.

Shinrei serra les poings. Bon sang il aurait voulu lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule, mais ce geste provoquerai surement une guerre entre flics et gang, et en se moment il n'en avait aucunement besoins. Kyo devait connaitre cet homme, surtout avec son statu. Kyo était le chef d'un des plus puissants gangs, il contrôlait plusieurs quartiers, si il y avait un homme qui devait être au courant de se qui ce tramait c'était bien lui. Bon, tant pis pour les règles, il lui fallait des infos, il sortit la pochette contenant les photos de la victime de son sac, prêt à lui montrer.

-Inspecteur Shinrei, je crois que l'inspecteur Akira à trouver quelqu'un, le stoppa Nat'.

Il rangea la pochette, adressa un dernier regard à Kyo et suivit Nat'.

En effet Akira, béni soit-il, avait quelqu'un. C'était un croupier, un nouveau dans le quartier qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'il fallait tenir sa langue. Il leur raconta qu'il connaissait Tomoya, un « no life du jeu » l'appela-t-il. Il répondit à toutes les questions des policiers qui n'en apprirent pas plus. Déçu Shinrei lui demanda avant de partir :

-Mr Tomaya avait-il des amis, des proches ?

-Ah oui en effet ! répondit le barman. Mr Ashiiro, vous voulez son adresse ?

Nat' s'empressa d'acquiescer vivement et lui tendit un morceau de papier et de quoi écrire. Tout en notant l'adresse le croupier continua :

-Lui et Tomoya trainé toujours ensemble. Si quelqu'un doit être au courant de ce qui se passe c'est bien lui !

Les policier prirent le morceau de papier et partir de suite. Enfin ils avaient une piste ! Kyo ne partit que quelques minutes après eux. Après tout, ses escort-girls étaient là pour le satisfaire, à elles de montrer leur talent. Il glissa quand bien même quelques directive à ses sous-fifres. Ce croupier ne connaissait pas les règles du quartier, il fallait qu'ils les apprennent au plus vite…

Il était 22h quand Shinrei et son équipe arrivèrent à l'adresse donnée. De la lumière traversait des fenêtres dont les volets qui n'étaient pas encore fermé malgré cette heure tardive. Au vu de l'heure Akira et Shinrei optèrent pour repasser le lendemain.

« Et si l'assassin était chez lui pour le tuer ? » interrogea Nat'.

Il marquait un point, à présent tous était perplexe. Que faire ? Rester ou partir ? Mais ce dilemme ne durant pas longtemps. Un homme sorti de la maison, un sachet poubelle à la main. Les policiers sortirent et se dirigeraient vers lui. Akira montra son badge.

« Police, vous êtes bien Mr Ashiiro ? »

L'homme fut surprit mais réagit au plus vite. Il envoya le sachet en plein sur Akira qui se le prit en pleine figure et pris la fuite. Aussitôt Shinrei et Nat' se mirent à sa poursuite. L'homme courrait vite et savait où il allait mais ce n'est compter sur le physique bien entrainé de Shinrei et de son collègue qui, arrivé à bonne distance, le plaquèrent au sol. L'homme tomba, la tête la première sur le bitume. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste de fuite que Shinrei le menotta et lui enfonça encore plus le visage au sol.

« Tu croyais pouvoir nous fuir même pas en rêve ! »

Il se redressa, le força à se lever et retourna vers la voiture de patrouille où Akira les attendait avec l'odeur du sac poubelle qui s'était ouvert lors de l'impact. Nat' réprima un sourire car en vue du regard de son supérieur celui-ci était en colère, très en colère. Shinrei fit entré le suspect dans la voiture. Il était temps pour Mr Ashiiro d'avoir un petit interrogatoire.

Cela faisait depuis une bonne heure que l'interrogatoire avait commencé. Les trois coéquipiers fulminaient. C'est homme savait ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi Tomoya été mort mais il se muait dans le silence. Shinrei entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire rejoindre ses collègues et l'interpelé. Sans dire un mot il s'assit, posa ses coudes sur la table et regard le suspect. Et il tenta d'adopter sa stratégie.

-Tomoya Hakagazuki mort la nuit du 20 mars, date du décès : estimé à 3h30, tué d'une balle dans la tête. Il sortie des photos de la victime. Tomoya avait les yeux ouvert, un trou au milieu du front. Puis il montra une autre photo où l'on voyait la tête de dos, le cran explosé par la sortie de la balle. Puis il continua : Pas d'empreinte, pas de témoin, rien, si nous n'avons pas plus d'information l'affaire sera classée sans suite et l'on considèrera que votre ami s'est suicidé. Et nous aurons tout les deux perdu : moi car je n'ai réussit à arrêter un criminel, vous car vous vivrez dans la culpabilité de ne pas avoir put venger votre ami. Shinrei se tut durant quelques minutes le temps que les photos de Tomoya s'encrent bien dans la tête du suspect. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir cacher la vérité. Vous voulez que votre ami devienne une affaire classée sans suite ? On sait bien que quelqu'un l'a tué ! Alors aidez nous à trouver son meurtrier.

Les mains soutenant sa tête, tremblant, le visage reflétant sa peur, Shinrei voyait le combat intérieur de l'homme. Finalement après de longues secondes, il déglutit :

-D'ac… D'accord, mais avant je veux être protégé.

-Protégé ? s'étonna l'inspecteur.

-S'ils découvrent que j'ai tout dit ils me tueront, je veux être protégé !

-Très bien, lui accorda Akira, nous vous donnerons une protection. Maintenant dites nous tout ce que vous savez.

L'homme me mit à pleurer mais s'assura que son récit soit compréhensible.

-Tomoya était un ami…, on jouait souvent au poker ensemble mais pas que. Tout comme lui j'étais aussi un as en informatique… Tomoya avait beaucoup de dette mais refuser que je lui aide. Un jour, il est venu chez moi… il… il disait qu'il avait trouvé un truc de dingue… un truc qui pourrait le sortir de la misère et qu'il deviendrait riche…

-Qu'avait-il trouvé ?

-Il adorait le piratage et piratai seulement avec les ordinateurs des clients, afin de ne pas être attrapé. On s'était lancé quelques défis…

-Quels défis ? demanda Akira

-…

-Quels défis ? répéta-il plus violemment.

-Savoir qui ne nous allait craquer le plus grand nombre de sécurité d'entreprise. Rien de grave en soit…On le cherchait rien, du moins moi, mais Tomoya avait ses dettes. Il a pensé qu'en revendant des informations il pourrait les rembourser et pouvoir plus jouer au poker, répondit-il prit de hoquet de plus en plus violent et incontrôlé… Bon sang ! Merde ! C'était juste un jeu pour nous, rien de plus ! Mais Tomoya a encore un peu fouillé… il a trouvé une information qu'il n'aurait jamais dut connaitre.

-Qu'a-t-il trouvé ?

-Des comptes secrets, des actions, des comptes-rendus d'arrangement de grandes firmes entres elles et avec certains gouvernements, des pots de vin, bref beaucoup d'information pouvant faire chuter de nombreux personnes… Tomoya voulait les faire chanter ou sinon il dévoilerait tout aux média.

- Qui « les » ?

-… Je ne sais pas !

-Dans quelle entreprise a-t-il trouvé ses informations?

-Je ne sais pas… Il a disparu hier soir… mais tenez, Akazawa sortis de sa poche une clé USB, il y a plusieurs document qu'il a copié dessus mais pas toutes les informations, Tomoya en avait 3 au cas où il y aurait un problème.

-Qui possède les 2 autres ?

-Il en a gardé une pour lui et à donné la dernière à quelqu'un d'autre…je…je ne sais pas qui.

Akazawa s'effondra en larme tandis que Shinrei, Akira et Nat' sortirent de la pièce avec la clé USB. Ils s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur de Shinrei, insérèrent cette clé et ils visionnèrent son contenu. Les trois policiers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Tous savaient qu'il y avait souvent des dessus de tables ou autres fraudes. Mais là ! Là c'était entre L'Etat et des firmes. Pas à n'importe quelles ministères : le ministère de la défense et de l'intérieur. Des ministères des plus importants.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire les gars ? demanda Nat'.

-…

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le détenu pleurait encore la mort de son ami, sous la surveillance de la caméra de sécurité.

Dans petit loft, un homme utilisait son ordinateur portable. Grace à l'organisation, il pouvait voir en temps réel les images enregistrées par les caméras de surveillance de plusieurs centres de police. Il prit son portable et téléphona.

-Code 5, cible : Ashiiro Hôji, les flics sont au courant, ils possèdent une des clés USB.

Aïe Aïe ça se complique…

Prochain chapitre : Deuxième rencontre

Prochain chapitre : Deuxième rencontre


End file.
